Como Una Vieja Pelìcula
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: Porque es como una vieja pelìcula volviendose a repetir,solo que el ya no sera el protagonista, porque esa histoira de amor serà con su hija y la naciòn de Alemania


**Hola mis queridos lectores como se la estan pasando por allà?**

**Espero que bien, esta vez les traigo un one shot extracto de mi fic Harry Potter:The Treasure of Quetzalcoatl**

**Summary:Porque es como una vieja pelìcula volviendose a repetir,solo que el ya no sera el protagonista, porque esa histoira de amor esta volviendose a repetir con la naciòn alemana y su hija.**

**Parejas:AztecaxEspaña, AztecaxGermania, EspañaxInglaterra**

**Disclaimer:Harry Potter y Hetalia no me pertenecen son de sus respectivos dueños**

**Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

_Sin embargo Ixchel mantenia la vista posada en Hermionie aquella joven que tenia un buen futuro que planear ya que despues de terminar sus estudios planeaba ser arqueologa en el mundo màgico._

_Y fue ahi en donde se dio cuenta en que las cosas podian cambiar para bien de todos, y que quizas en alguna parte de ella Metztli siempre viviria en los corazones de todos los que la quisieron, pero tambien tenia una esperanza de volver a reencarnar._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Al otro lado de la Isla**

Los demàs paìses que se encontraban se reunieron alrededor de un campamento que todos habìa construido para pasar la noche, entre estrategias, mitos y leyendas acerca de este encantado lugar una voz entre todas dio producto a un largo Silencio.

—No todos los mitos que oigan son verdaderamente ciertos— dijo el español

—Aquì les va la verdadera razòn por la cual esta ciudad esta escondida, y dista mucho de lo que cuentan estos mitos— Agrego Lovino con Voz serìa y fria

—llegamos a estas tierras en el año 1519,encabezados por Hèrnan Cortèz llegamos a este territorio desconocido por las costas de lo que hoy es Veracruz,fuimos recibidos por Moctezuma Xocoyotzin pacìfico jefe de la tribu mexica— empezò el español

—Pero la verdadera tierra a la que realmente los mortales nunca pudieron llegar fue esta, al parecer entre la gente de ese pueblo solo yo era bien recibido, tal vez debieron darse cuenta de que yo era una naciòn mucho antes de lo que esperabamos, puesto que aunque ustedes no lo crean yo fui el primero en pisar estas tierras—

—Y fue en ese entonces en donde la conoci a ella, la ùnica persona a la que pudo someter al imperio español, y la ùnica que conquisto el corazòn de aquel español de ese entonces, sus cabellos eran de un hermoso color caoba, su piel ligeramente tostada color morena clara, y sus ojos, sus bellisimos ojos eran las ventanas del alma en donde se podìa ver màs que valentia y descisiòn, sino tambien dulzura y amor.—

—Ella era dulce y podìa obtener lo que quisiera con tan solo pedirlo, ambos nos enamoramos apasionadamente el uno del otro, pero su hermana, una vivora despiadada y celosa le lleno el corazòn de mentiras y enveneno su alma para crear en ella un ser dèspota y lleno de maldad que solo vivìa para su pueblo su hermana y...su hija—

—Y no fue hasta esa horrible fecha de 1521 en donde aquella hermosa ciudad de Tenochtitlan cayo bajo el yugo de nuestro poder, cegado por la rabia y el despecho ayude a someter la ciudad matando a quien se interpusiera en nuestro camino, entonces ella volvio màs decidida que nunca, el odio nos cego a ambos y empezamos una cruel y sangrienta batalla alrededor de la ciudad—

—De un espadazo tire la lanza que usaba para defenderse, cayo de rodillas al suelo, pero se nego a rendirse y fue cuando aquello paso

_**FlashBack**_

_—¿Porque Antonio porque nos tuvo que pasar esto?— pregunto la representaciòn del imperio màs poderoso de mesoamerica._

_—No lo se Tepitzin Xochitl*, aun no lo se— dijo el con su marcado acento español_

_—Dijiste que ya no volverias a hablar Nahuatl de Nuevo no desde aquella vez—musito ella_

_—Antonio... quiero que me prometas algo— dijo ella sacando se su espalda un pequeño y envuelto bulto—Quiero que la protejas pase lo que pase— dijo la mujer con las ùltimas fuerzas que le quedaban para luego caer muerta_

_Las làgrimas del español caian silenciosas ignorando una ciudad conquistada bajo un yugo que impondrìa muerte y destrucciòn, no resistiendo la curiosidad alcanzo a destapar parte del bulto una pequeña bebita asomo la cabeza y abrio los ojos hermosos y soñolientos que despuès de un momento se cerraron para volver a dormir._

_Antonio volvio a ver a la madre que parecia estar en el mismo estado, se acerco sigilosamente cuidando no despertar a alguien que ya no volveria a la vida_

_—Metztli levantate ya no corres peligro puedes huir— le susurro el español al inerte cadavèr, intento moverlo sarandearlo para ver si la chica conseguìa despertar de ese sueño eterno, y cuando al fin entendio que ella no volveria, miro por ùltima vez al cuerpo inerte de su amada, en verdad no parecia ninguna muerta, era solo una mujer que se dedicaba a soñar...soñar por toda la eternidad._

_Y asi con una tristeza infinita y una nueva esperanza de vida se alejo,ya casi anochecia y si no regresaba sus soldados podrìan darlo por muerto. regreso con la pequeña en brazos, ahora tendrìa algo porque vivir porque luchar y por que proteger._

_**Findelflashback**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los ojos caoba y el frìo cuerpo que no podìa ser visto cuidaba desde un acantilado aquella historia de la naciòn que alguna vez fue el imperio español.

—¿Tepitzin Xochitl?— pregunto una voz de tras de la prescencia de aquel ser

—Germania...—contesto la mujer

—Azteca ¿Otra vez espiando a las naciones?—pregunto el rubio de cabello largo

—No deberias esta con Roma— dijo el imperio Azteca

—Roma esta muy ocupado...y para eso tiene a Helena a su lado—respondio Germania

—Ya se que no deberia hacerlo pero presciento que mi hermana esta tramando algo y a mi parecer no es nada bueno ha secuestrado personas inocentes le ha borrado la memoria a mi hija y ahora planea matar a sangre frìa solo para obtener el tesoro que tanto ha ahnelado— respondio la mujer

—Se que te gustaria venir conmigo pero...—

—Es algo que debes de hacer tu sola, eres fuerte decidida y te sabes defender por algo no pudieron contra el imperio azteca— dijo Germania convencido.

—Entonces...¿Si vas a reencarnar a Quien has elegido?— pregunto el rubio

El rostro de una castaña aparecio en su mente y respondio —Hermionie Granger—

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Terminado el relato de España las naciones se retiraron una a una dejando a Antonio solo con la persona que ahora ocupaba su corazòn.

—El tiempo vuela no es asi— el inglès se sento a su lado adoraba la compañia del español al que amaba

—Arthur...—comenzò el español

—Se que aquello ya quedo en el pasado, y que ella aun ocupa un lugar especial en tu corazòn aunque ya no sea como una amante tal vez lo sea como amiga y como madre— termino de decir el inglès besando los labios de su pareja, mismo beso que fue correspondido.

Cuando al fin se separaron Antonio volvio a mirar el cielo, estaba màs estrellado que de costumbre,

Porque es como una vieja pelìcula volviendose a repetir,solo que el ya no sera el protagonista, porque esa histoira de amor esta volviendose a repetir con la naciòn alemana y su hija.

* * *

**Y bien que les ha parecido?**

**Quise enfocar este capi en la relaciòn entre Metztli y Antonio como una vieja pelìcula que siempre de vuelve a repetir**

**Dejen sus opiniones en un riview que sera recibido con los brazos abiertos**

**Los quiere**

**Chiara **


End file.
